Hugh McFadden
Hugh McFadden (born 1942) is an Irish poet, editor, and freelance journalist.Hugh McFadden, Ricorso.net. Web, Oct. 13, 2014. Life Youth McFadden was born in Derry, Northern Ireland, where he lived briefly, and then moved to County Donegal, Republic of Ireland, before moving to Dublin. There he was educated at the Synge Street CBS and at University College Dublin (UCD), where he studied English, History and Political Science, before taking a B.A. (Hons) degree in History and Politics. He earned an M.A. degree in Modern History from UCD. Career McFadden was a Tutor in the History Department at UCD in the 1960s and early 1970s. Later, he was a Tutor in Politics at UCD and a Lecturer in Journalism at the Dublin Institute of Technology (DIT). For many years McFadden was a journalist and subeditor at The Irish Press. At one point he was Assistant Chief Sub-Editor to the novelist John Banville's Chief Sub-Editor. He regularly reviewed books for the Press Group of papers, as well as Hibernia magazine, the Irish Independent, The Irish Times and the Sunday Tribune. Currently he reviews for the magazine Books Ireland. He was a History Researcher with The Irish Manuscripts Commission and an Editorial Assistant on The Correspondence of Daniel O'Connell (8 volumes). He is the executor of the literary estate of John Jordan, and has edited Jordan's Collected Poems (Dedalus Press, 1991), Collected Stories (Poolbeg Press, 1991), Selected Prose: Crystal Clear (Lilliput Press, Dublin, 2006) and The Selected Poems of John Jordan (Dedalus Press, February 2008). Four collections of his own poems have been published, the most recent being Empire of Shadows (Salmon Poetry, 2012). Lagan Press, of Belfast, published his Selected Poems, Elegies and Epiphanies, in 2005. His previous collections are: Cities of Mirrors (Beaver Row Press, Dublin, 1984), and Pieces of Time (Lapwing Publications, Belfast, 2004). Empire of Shadows develops and interrogates themes of war and peace first examined in his Selected Poems. Some of the verses look at the effects of carpet-bombing of cities in the Second World War, the destruction by atomic bombs of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the Blitz in London, the targeting of German cities by Britain’s Bomber Command, the fire-bombing of Tokyo, as well as the mass violence of more recent conflicts in Iraq and Afghanistan. Publications Poetry * Cities of Mirrors. Dubln: Beaver Row Press, 1984. * Pieces of Time. Belfast: Lapwing, 2004. * Elegies & Epiphanies. Selected poems. Belfast: Lagan Press, 2005. * Empire of Shadows. Cliffs of Moher, Co. Clare, Ireland: Salmon Poetry, 2012. Edited *John Jordan, Collected Poems. Dublin: Dedalus Press, 1991. *John Jordan, Collected Stories. Swords, Co. Dublin: Poolbeg Press, 1991. *John Jordan, Crystal Clear: The selected prose. Dublin: Lilliput Press, 2006. *John Jordan, Selected Poems. Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Hugh McFadden, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 13, 2014. See also * List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *"Saying Goodbye to Seamus Heaney" *Hugh McFadden at Arabesques Editions (2 poems) ;About * Hugh McFadden at "Irish Writers Online" *Hugh McFadden at the Munster Literary Centre *Hugh McFadden at Ricorso.net Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:Academics of University College Dublin Category:Alumni of University College Dublin Category:British literary editors Category:Dublin Institute of Technology Category:Irish Independent people Category:Irish literary critics Category:Irish newspaper editors Category:Irish poets Category:Poets from Northern Ireland Category:Irish writers Category:People educated at Synge Street CBS Category:People from Derry Category:People from Dublin (city) Category:Sunday Tribune people Category:The Irish Press people Category:The Irish Times people Category:Irish literary editors Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:20th-century poets